Automated media storage libraries are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored media. Generally, media storage libraries include a large number of storage slots in which are stored data storage media. The portable data storage media are typically housed in a portable container, such as a tape cartridge, an optical cartridge, and the like. One (or more) accessors typically access the data storage media from the storage slots and deliver the accessed media to a data storage drive for reading and/or writing data on the accessed media. Suitable electronics operate the accessor(s) and operate the data storage drive(s) to transmit to, and/or to receive data from, an attached on-line host computer system.
In a conventional automated media storage library, the storage slots are arranged in a planar orthogonal arrangement forming a “wall” of storage slots for holding data storage media. The plane may be a flat plane, or may be a cylindrical plane. To double the storage capacity, two “walls” of storage slots may be provided on either side of the accessor.
A number of different companies manufacture automated media storage libraries today, each model displaying various different features. One example is the IBM 3494 Media Storage Library. Some of the automated media storage libraries have dual or multiple accessors to provide a level of redundancy and/or improved performance.
What is needed, however, is a data management system, method, and apparatus and method to expedite the recording of information provided by a host computer onto a data storage medium, particularly where that information comprises a plurality of individual files.